


adoption is a two-way street (and i choose you every time)

by OceanMyth



Series: Ocean's ATLA Drabbles, Oneshots, and Ficlets [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Fluff, a group of lemurs is called a conspiracy, a lemur and his found family, actual 100 word drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMyth/pseuds/OceanMyth
Summary: Momo on his new family, as they come into his life.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Momo (Avatar), Aang/Katara (hinted), Katara & Momo (Avatar), Momo & Sokka (Avatar), Momo & Suki, Momo & Toph, Momo & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Ocean's ATLA Drabbles, Oneshots, and Ficlets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113209
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	adoption is a two-way street (and i choose you every time)

**I. Warm**

The best part of being in a conspiracy again is the warmth.

This-lemur-now-Momo curls against his boy's heartbeat and twitches an ear as the soft breath tickles it. His boy is warm and his boy is gentle, and when his boy's heartbeat picks up and begins to race faster than Momo's when he's being chased, his boy never moves. Momo snuggles close, under his chin and his boy laughs quietly.

If Momo didn't know any better, he'd think his boy was dead. But Momo can feel his boy's heartbeat, and he can see the tear sliding down his boy's cheek.

**II. Soft**

The girl-who-smells-like-the-sea is softer than his boy. Momo laments the time he wasted before learning this because she is so soft, and her hair smells so nice, and she always knows where to scratch his ears. She is kind and gentle and he knows why his boy always gets so warm and flustered when she's around. He likes her for his boy. She makes his boy happy, and his boy breathes easier. 

When his boy has all the fury of a thousand suns under his skin, and his boy scares Momo, she is there. Calm and steady, like the sea.

**III. Bright**

Momo isn't sure what to call the last member of their conspiracy. 

He is least soft of the three tall-wingless-lemurs, though he and ocean-girl are tied for least warm. His boy is just much warmer than the others. The tall-wingless-lemur isn't soft, and he isn't warm, and though he smells like death still, Momo isn't afraid anymore.

This boy brings the brightness forth every night, though, the strange burning warmth that Momo fears in his bones. The brightness is like the boy--something dangerous, something that could hunt Momo down if it wanted. 

Momo leaps onto the shoulder of the bright-boy.

**IV. Paint**

There is another girl, and Momo doesn't know if they get to keep her yet. Maybe one day.

She smells like blood and sweat and paint, and comes in and out of their conspiracy like a leaf on the wind. She is gentle and her hands are careful when she picks up Momo. Bright-boy lights up when she's around, and though she smells like blood, Momo could never be afraid of her. 

The echo of her painted face is a reflection of his boy, though she was not Momo's boy yet, and painted-girl will always feel safe because of it.

**V. Dirt**

This new tall-wingless-lemur doesn't move like the rest of his tall-wingless-lemurs. Momo chitters at her and swoops around her but she doesn't move at all. She is a rockslide trapped, like one of those big-unseeing-earthmovers, and Momo thinks she doesn't like him. The first time he landed on her shoulder she flinched so hard Momo thought the earth would crack in two.

Momo likes this dirt-girl though. Beneath her strange movements she smells like the ground after the rain, ripe with promise and potential. She is strong and tough. Stable. This dirt-girl has already become the backbone of their family.

**VI. Fire**

Fire-boy is complicated. Momo first knows him by singed-fur and the smell of fear from his family so strong Momo could choke on it. Every time the boy is near there is fire, and sometimes there is pain. Momo knows what he is— _predator_.

Then Momo knows him by Appa, and the faint clinging smell of fire and ash when his best friend is finally returned to him. And Momo doesn't think about Fire-boy at all because there is his boy, and his boy isn't breathing.

But his boy forgives and Appa forgives and so maybe Momo can forgive too.

**Author's Note:**

> Contemplating adding a second chapter to this with some other characters, or maybe Bumi II, Kya II and Tenzin. I really like the idea of Momo with them as babies so I might do it anyway. If there's another character you'd like to see, lemme know! I might write it!
> 
> Or come ask me on tumblr @justoceanmyth


End file.
